Never Let Me Go
by Kat24mlr
Summary: Emma finds out Regina ripped Snow's heart out, and does what she does best by running away from her problems. What she never intended on was running quite so far away, as evil forces have worked together to get her out of Storybrook. Working to get home with the fugitive Snow White in Fairy Tale Land of the past, she learns more about her mother. Meanwhile, Snow works to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I hope you guys are ready for a story. I've been busy working on this one for a while and figured now that the season's over it's a perfect time to post it. It'll be a three part and right now totals over 37,000 words. Takes place after Regina takes Snow's heart and doesn't include anything involving Tamara or Gregg. I've been on a bit of a Florence and the Machine kick so that's where the inspiration comes from.**

**Without further ado…**

**Part One: Only if for a Night**

_**And I heard your voice as clear as day,**_

_**And you told me I should concentrate,**_

_**It was all so strange,**_

_**And so surreal,**_

_**That a ghost should be so practical.**_

Emma sighed at her desk, pushing around paperwork with no intention of actually doing any of it. This was all just a distraction and a welcome one, since everything was falling apart.

Henry pretty much hated her at this point, choosing to spend most of his time with Neal who had suddenly become a hero to the boy. He looked up to him and couldn't see why his mother would lie to him, and now she couldn't bear to break his heart. Not now especially when Neal's intentions had been with her in mind, when they had been to break the curse and he was part of Operation Cobra all along.

It made her almost think he had loved her, but to say he was forgiven would be a lie. If anything she felt worse, like she had been left out of the loop, a pawn in this game she hadn't wanted to play since the beginning.

Then there was her mother, who she hardly seemed to know anymore, who killed Cora and then proceeded to ask Regina to rip her heart out.

_Emma followed her son through town as they made their way to grannies. He was slightly ahead of her, probably so that she didn't get the chance to talk to him. As soon as he saw Neal he took off into a run into his arms. She sighed as she kept walking. Somewhere to Neal's left she could see Tamara watching, a small smile on her face. _

_By the time she reached Grannies, Henry was inside with Tamara at a booth. _

"_Can I talk to you for a minute" Neal asked, looking hopeful. _

"_I suppose" she said, though it was the last thing she wanted to do. _

"_Look I know Henry's been giving you the cold shoulder but…"_

_He was cut off by a stern voice. "Ms. Swan" Regina's heels clicked angrily down the sidewalk. "A word please" Her eyes closed temporarily as she reminded herself to be civil, to breath. _

_Great, Emma thought, just great. "What do you want Regina?" She asked turning her back to Neal. _

"_For starters I'd like to know who this man is I keep seeing with my son" Regina looked over her shoulder to Neal with a glare._

"_Your son?" Neal said behind her. _

_Emma plastered a thin smile on her face, wanting to get this over with. "Fine, Regina this is Neal Cassidy, Henry's father"_

_She stepped aside and the two glared at each other with what felt like mutual hatred. "Neal this is the Evil Queen of … is the west or the east?" she joked, earning herself a look from the woman. _

"_Funny, because you told me he was out of the picture" _

"_It's a long story" Emma started but she cut her off, coming toe to toe with her. _

"_No Ms. Swan it is a short one. You may have broken the curse but do not forget, we still live in this world and in this word the law states that you aren't even supposed to have contact with my son. That was something I allowed to fulfill Henry's curiosity so that he wasn't running to Boston every weekend. Don't forget I am still the one who raised him for the first ten years of his life, I am still his mother, I know what's best for him and this…" she motioned towards Neal "This is only going to hurt him"_

_Neal started to protest but Emma held her hand up to stop him. "The thing is Regina, no matter what you say __**I**__ am his mother, and the man behind me is his father and there is __**no one **__in this town that is going to take your side in this. Not even Gold"_

_Regina looked a little shocked at this but continued. "I don't need anyone on my side, you've already done a successful job at pushing Henry away, it won't take long before he does the same"_

"_Goodbye Regina" Emma said, turning to Neal who glared at the woman. She caught his arm, practically dragging him into the dinner. _

_Regina laughed bitterly "One more thing Swan. Give your dear mother my best. She didn't look so well after I ripped her heart out"_

_Emma stopped cold in her tracks. She hadn't seen her mother all day. Panic raced through her making her own heart beat louder. "Wh… what?" She stuttered turning to face the woman now wearing a nasty grin. "What did you do" she finally gritted out. _

_Regina feigned ignorance "Oh she hasn't told you?" From the look on the blonde's face she got her answer, all this was playing into her hand. From her purse she retrieved a small vanity mirror and waved her hand in front of it. It showed Snow indeed on the Queen's doorstep begging her to just take her heart already, and then Regina did. "She came to me begging, I only fulfilled her wishes" _

"_Emma don't listen to her, it's a trick" Neal said holding her shoulders._

_But Emma knew she wasn't lying, she could see it in her eyes. Regina smiled wider seeing the realization in her face. "To think, she was willing to abandon you all over again, leave you motherless… again. Looks like it runs in the family"_

_Emma heard the words Regina said but she couldn't feel anything except the red hot anger pulsating through her; if the Queen wanted a fight then she would give her one. She stepped forward to attack her but Regina had been anticipating this, instantly plunging her hand into Emma's chest. _

"_No!" Neal yelled trying to run forward but Regina sent him flying backwards. Emma looked down at where Regina's hand was and laughed, a cold bitter sound coming from her mouth. She wound back and punched her hard, just as she had when the two had fought over Graham. Confusion was written across the woman's face as she stumbled backwards, holding her cheek. Emma started after her again, pure rage on her face but Neal caught her around the middle._

"_Emma, no" he protested as she fought him trying to get to Regina. "What did you do to her!" She screamed. "Let me go, I'll kill her, let me go!" Emma fought him but he held her close knowing it would be for her own good._

"_She brought it on herself" Regina said angrily before turning away. _

_Emma still struggle against the arms around her, not realizing that tears were now cascading down her checks. "Emma stop, she has magic back, she could kill you, think of Henry" he whispered in her ear as he held her tight against him. She stopped struggling as Regina faded rounded a corner out of view and then her knees gave out. She couldn't breathe, her world was at a standstill. Regina wouldn't lie about that, wouldn't make a fool out of herself. She could barely hear the words Neal was whispering in her ear. Her mother was gone. Gone, and she hadn't even had the chance to tell her. She loved her, the woman with the jet black pixie cut hair and pale complexion. She could be Snow White to the rest of the world, but to her she was just... she was mom. _

_She was barely aware of someone else kneeling next to her. Ruby, yes Ruby she thought as she heard the waitresses voice bringing her back. "Emma, Emma look at me!" Ruby cupped her chin forcing her gaze on her. "I don't know what she's talking about but I saw Snow a little less than an hour ago, she came into the diner and ordered food"_

"_Wh…what?" Emma stumbled out, surprised to find she was still holding onto Neal's shirt. _

"_And Regina I know just came from the hospital, Gold was mad at her for talking to Belle, Snow's fine Emma" _

_Slowly she stood, as her head cleared. She thought back to what Regina had said and realized she never once mentioned crushing her heart. _

"_Watch Henry" She said to Neal finally letting him go. Inside she could see the boy's worried glance at her, Granny holding him back. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't have time. _

_She ran back to the loft apartment as fast as she could, up the stairs and threw open the door. She found David and Snow eating at the table, both looking up at her confusedly. Emma was surprised to see her out of bed but it didn't stop the anger she felt inside. _

"_What have you done?" She asked a voice above a whisper, her eyes angry._

"_Emma what's going on?" David asked coming to stand in front of her with concerned blue eyes. _

_Snow sat still, her eyes locked on her daughters who shrugged away from David. _

_Emma's mouth opened and then shut, trying to hold it together. "Please tell me that you didn't… that you… you let Regina… rip your heart out?" _

_At this David's mouth opened in shock as he looked between the two women. _

_Snow held her gaze, though she felt less sure of herself by the moment. They weren't supposed to find out about this. She didn't know what Emma would do. "I don't deserve to live for what I've done"_

_Emma couldn't believe hear ears. After all they fought to be together, after the two of them had faced the enchanted forest, after Emma had pushed her aside so that Cora wouldn't take her heart, just like that she was so willing to give it all up. Give her up, again. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, like the air couldn't get to her lungs fast enough._

_David stepped past her, sitting beside Snow again, touching her face gently. She broke her gaze to turn sadly to him. _

_It was too much, seeing her father look so broken. "How could you just decide to do that to us… to me?" Emma asked, regaining the gazes of both her parents. "I just found you, and now you're telling me you wanted to die?" _

"_Emma" Her father said her name so strictly, that had things been different she was sure she would have quieted instantly as a small child. But Emma was sick of treating the woman like she was fragile, like she was Mary Margaret herself. _

"_No…" she said, her feet bringing her a step backwards even though she didn't remember deciding to move. _

_If Emma had a greatest fear this was it. Rejection from the woman that gave her up, something she never thought would happen with Mary Margaret, until now. "No you're supposed to be different from them, you're supposed to want to be with me, you're supposed to be my mother… but you don't care about me, or how I'd feel if you were dead"_

_Finally there was some recognition in Snow's eyes, who stood but was careful to keep her distance. "Emma" she said her name softly, tears already forming in her eyes. _

_Emma just shook her head, swiping angrily at the tears that had fallen. Her mind was spinning and she didn't want to hear the apology she could feel coming. All on instinct she turned and nearly ran up the stairs, angrily grabbing a bag and some clothes, she couldn't be here with them, with her. _

_Snow had watched her go and crossed her arms. She debated whether or not to give her space or go up and talk to her. That was until Emma bound down the stairs with a bag. At the bottom of the stairs she grabbed her coat and keys but was stopped by David from leaving the apartment. _

"_Where are you going?" He asked softly obviously intent on calming her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Snow moving closer, hands crossed over her chest as she watched the scene play out before her anxiously. _

_She didn't want to talk though and she certainly didn't want to apologize or forgive Snow. She wanted to get away from the pain she felt so deep in her chest, that place in her heart that she had walled up. _

"_If she can just decide to leave, then so can I" She said and then slipped by her father to the door. He grabbed her arm lightly. "Wait I know you're angry, I am too but Emma leaving isn't going to fix this… please just hear her out" _

_Emma didn't look at either of them, she didn't think she could if she wanted to actually do what she was going to. "No thanks, I'm done with the excuses; I'm done with all of this" _

With that she had left and had driven straight to the station, intent on being alone. Emma stared at the pen in her hand, thinking back to the look on Snow's face as she so calmly explained her reasoning's. She squeezed it tightly and then whipped it across the room, the paperwork and everything else on her desk was next, clattering to the floor.

Her phone began to ring, Mary Margaret's name coming up, and then that too was flying into the opposite wall.

Head in her hands, she didn't notice a man come in, a strange look on his face as he surveyed the mess and came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Sherriff Swan?" he asked in an authoritative voice. Emma looked up, not knowing the older stern looking man. He seemed to be in his fifties, tall, bald, but still mostly fit. He wore dress pants and a striped button down long sleeve collared shirt and a green Columbia coat. It was clear to say she had never seen the man before and if she had didn't give him much thought, but he obviously wasn't new so he had to be some fairytale character from the other world.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"There's a problem at the town line, something about a pirate with one hand?"

Emma sighed, the last thing she needed was to deal with Hook.

"Alright let me grab my coat" She said getting up, intent on finishing this quickly. The pirate picked the wrong night to return to Storybrook she thought.

"After you" the man said, holding the door open for her.

She realized she had taken the wrong keys, and had to take the bug, though the man assured her it was fine, saving her from having to go back to the apartment.

….

Snow was in tears the second the door shut behind her daughter. She felt herself crumbling to the floor, her back against the wall as Charming came to kneel in front of her.

She could feel him stroking her hair, whispering things but it was no use. The look on Emma's face had broken her heart, and now she was gone.

"David you… you have to find her… I… I can't lose her again... oh god, I'm so sorry…" she said through sobs before breaking down into tears that wracked her whole body.

"Shh I will, calm down. I'll find her" David said, still shaken by how close he had come to losing his wife, and feeling the same pain of losing his daughter again. It was all too much to think about.

As her tears began to subside he leaned back and wiped the remaining droplets off her face with his thumbs. "Will you be alright here?"

She nodded, seeing instantly though that he didn't trust her, adding another level to her guilt. She watched him leave, heard him promise to be back soon, and then he was gone and it was quiet.

After some time she lifted herself off the floor and grabbed the phone, dialing Emma's number quickly. It rang twice and then went to voicemail. She was ignoring her. Snow's head dropped, her arm holding her up against the counter as she closed her eyes. "I know can't take back what I've done" she paused taking deep breaths. "Please come home… I love you"

….

"Where is he?" Emma asked looking around at the forest near the road trying to see any sign of the one handed pirate.

"Where is who?" The man asked behind her.

"Hook you said he was here" she answered angrily, but before she could turn around, his hand was over her mouth with a cloth. She tried to struggle but in a few seconds she was out cold.

Out of the trees came Regina and the hat maker.

"I want her put somewhere they'll never finder her" King George said as he lays down the girl who should have never in his mind existed. He would finally get his revenge on the shepherd boy and Snow White; they would feel the pain of losing a child just as he had.

"Don't worry that is exactly my intent" Regina replied wickedly a bruise beginning to form on her cheek.

"I won't do this she reunited me with my daughter, this is as bad as murder" Jefferson fought his restraints but Regina raised her hand and began to choke him.

"And just how easily you can be separated again" "open the portal"

Jefferson dropped to his knees after being released. "Why not just kill her, wouldn't it be easier?"

"Because I want her to suffer the same fate I have, being separated from my son. Living knowing that she will never see him again, that he would have grown up and moved on."

That was the same fate he himself had been subjected too, and Jefferson felt sorry for the Savior.

"I don't think I need to remind you your daughter's life is at stake"

With that he leant down close to where Emma lay still asleep. "I'm sorry" he whispered and then spun the hat, which opened a portal instantly.

"You'll have to put her in it" he said looking up at George and Regina.

Regina bent over the girl "turns out there is one person in this town that agrees with me. Goodbye Ms. Swan" she whispered and then nodded to George.

George reached down and picked her up under the arms, before all but dropping her in. There was a light and then she was gone.

Jefferson stared at the hat for a long minute, praying he had put her in the right place, somewhere she could find the one person he knew could help.

….

David had checked Granny's and Gold's shop and most other places on the way to the station. He figured she would probably be there anyway but didn't want to miss her if she were heading back home, just in case.

As he opened the door though, he felt his stomach flip. She wasn't there, but the office was a mess, papers thrown everywhere, her cellphone on the floor near his feet, the battery out of it.

"Emma" he called but received no answer. Enough was enough. He called Red, ready to track his daughter down one way or another. She met him a few minutes later.

"David, what's wrong? I saw what happened between Emma and Regina in front of the diner earlier. Please tell me Snow's okay"

"She's fine, but Emma's missing" he said "She got into it with Snow and then she took off"

When Red arrived, she walked around the office, concentrating. "She was here not that long ago" David followed her back outside to the corner. "It gets fainter here"

"What does that mean?"

Red thought about it for a moment "It means she got into a car" she looked around, finding the sheriff's car parked down the street.

"The bug" David said not liking where this was going. "It was parked here earlier"

Together they got into his truck, windows down as Red followed the faint trail. The closer they got to the town line the more anxious David got until they reached it and he pulled over.

Red got out and walked to the middle of the street, placing her hand on the concrete. "Huh"

"What is it?" David asked coming to stand next to her, hoping to hear that Emma had turned around.

Red looked up at him, sympathetically. "I'm sorry David but for some reason it's really strong here and then it just stops"

David looked at the ground and then back up at the road. "How can that be?"

"I don't know, maybe the town line has some sort of blocking powers, but I can't smell her anymore" It felt almost as if she was missing from this world, if Red couldn't smell her. She didn't like that feeling at all, because it meant that her goddaughter was truly out of her reach. She was supposed to be able to find her, protect her and now there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sorry"

David looked down the road to where he couldn't go. He didn't think Emma would truly leave, as mad as she was she couldn't be that cruel. Still right now there was no other explanation.

...FTL…

A blinding light pierced through the trees, causing Emma to grown. She felt as if she had a killer hangover. The last thing she remembered was standing at the town line with… What was his name again?

She sat up taking in the clearing she was in. It was filled with beautiful wild flowers and long grass that swayed in the light breeze. The sun was bright there, something purple fluttered in the distance, a butterfly she thought. All around her were large trees and forest and there was a stream in front of her, about three feet wide and two deep, its banks grassy and mossy.

Which begged the question, where the hell was she? She stood up, not quite panicking yet. There was still a chance she had just wandered off into the woods of Storybrook.

Behind her came the sounds of what she thought were horses, horses and men yelling. She squinted trying to see where they were, when a figure appeared running down the hill and into the clearing. They were hidden by a black cloak though Emma could see tan colored leather pants and black knee high boots tied with rope. The figure looked behind them to see if anyone was following.

Emma hoped this was someone from town playing dress up, but she realized that whoever it was was running straight towards her as they continued to look back. She found herself rooted to the spot unable to get her legs to move. Like a bad dream, she couldn't move frozen to the spot.

The cloaked person turned their head forward but they were too late, there was no way of stopping the collision that sent them both tumbling into the river.

Emma groaned as the cloaked person stood and Emma saw a gloved hand extended to her and a voice that at one moment stopped the world from spinning.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you"

In their fall, her hood had fallen off. Slowly Emma lifted her eyes to an exact copy of the woman who hours ago she had yelled at reducing her to tears.

Only she wasn't the same. Long dark wavy hair was pulled away from her face, making her jawline more defined. There was a scratch on her cheek where it looked like a tree branch had struck her whilst running through the forest. That and she obviously didn't recognize her.

Emma took her hand and Snow helped her up. Now eye to eye, Emma couldn't help but to continue to stare, still not sure should she would be able to form a complete sentence. Then a picture came to her mind, the same when she saw when she picked up the storybook in the hospital, an image of her mother holding her with long hair. _This_ was _the_ Snow White she realized, living out in the woods running from the Evil Queen's men. Not only that, but this was her mother. Only she didn't know it.

Snow gave her a strange look at her lack of a response, her eyebrows narrowing.

"You cannot hide from the Queen's men!" A voice sounded as men in armor begin to clumsily make their way down the dirt hill.

Snow's head whipped to the sound, a new anxiousness in her eyes. "I… I'm sorry I must go" she took off running again across the clearing. Emma watched her for a moment, still in awe before she realized the reality of her situation. She was all alone in the enchanted forest, and she knew she had no hope of making it back to Storybrook without her mother. It was true the first time she was here and it was true now, even if Snow didn't know who she was. She began to run after her, letting her bounty hunter instincts take over "Wait!" she called. Snow looked back at her once before she ducked into the forest and Emma followed, aware of the men in metal armor on horseback behind her.

…

Jefferson held his daughter close in the woods where their well was. They looked out into a clearing as a cloaked figure ran across the open field, while the sounds of the Queens men in pursuit echoed to where they were.

Once the figure had disappeared into the woods, Jefferson breathed out a sigh of relief. The woods were safe for the fugitive.

"Papa who were those men? And who were they chasing?"

Jefferson bent down to his daughter "they are the Queen's men my love. They were chasing Snow White" He knew of Regina's crusade, most of the peasants did in fact and it sickened him to think of the kind girl in trouble. Surely one day she would be caught and there would be no hope left in the kingdom.

"But she's the princess, they wouldn't hurt her would they Papa?"

At this he didn't know what to say, wanting to shelter her from the world. "She will be alright, come now child this is not for you to worry about, how about some tea?" He asked knowing her response long before the child nodded her head excitedly and led him back to their cottage.

Silently he wished for the young woman running through the trees to find safety.

…..

Emma did her best to follow as Snow zigzagged through the trees, tripping some over fallen branches and rocks but she kept going until the sounds of clanking metal had long since disappeared. There was a bend in the path and Emma lost sight of Snow. She stopped, placing her hands on her hips as she breathed heavily, her eyes searching the forest anxiously for the woman.

There was a snap of a twig, but before Emma could turn around she felt the cool sharp blade of a knife against her throat.

"Why are you following me?"

Emma didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I… I need your help" _I need you, maybe more than I ever had before. _

Snow let her go, and Emma turned to face her, her hands up defensively. "Help with what?"

"I'm from another world, I need help getting back" Emma said cautiously noticing the blade still in her mother's hand and the way she was eyeing her so skeptically.

"You're not from here?" Emma shook her head. "So you don't know who I am?"

Again Emma shook her head no. She hoped she was a better liar than most people or else she would surely be caught. Snow looked thoughtful at her for a long time before placing the knife back into her boot. "Then you should know I'm the last person you want helping you"

Snow turned to leave and again Emma panicked. "I can help you, if those men find you, you don't stand a chance against them by yourself"

"Thanks but I do better on my own" Snow said. Emma felt the shock of the familiarity of those words and the realization that their roles had been reversed. There was coldness to her that Emma had never once seen, and she wondered just how different Snow actually was from Mary Margaret, and just how similar she was to herself.

"Please… I have a family back home, a son and… and a mother and father, and I'm not sure they even know where I am"

It was a card she had never once played, the reality of a family at home, but once she did she knew she had made the right choice. She didn't know the precedents for time traveling but revealing to Snow she was her daughter was probably a bad idea, one she hoped she wouldn't have to use to enlist her help. Snow glanced down at the ground, a grimace coming to her face as she debated with herself.

"Alright… I will help you uh…" she said, though not looking too pleased.

"Emma…Swan" she answered in a daze. Her hand shook a little as she met her mother's, surprised to find it rougher than Mary Margaret's.

Again, Snow's eyebrows creased together as if she was trying to see her more closely, and then the moment was gone "Mary uh Margaret" she stumbled as if she had just thought of it.

Now it was Emma's turn to be surprised. Out of all the names in the world she chose those ones to go with. Emma wasn't sure why she was keeping her identity a secret but she would go with it. "Okay so what do we do now?"

"We need to find a portal jumper, someone with magic that will know how to get you back" Snow shifted her bag of arrows onto her back as well as a large canvas bag.

"Do you know where to find one of those?" Emma asked skeptically.

"There's an old wizard who lives far outside the kingdom, he might know a way. We'll set out tomorrow; we'll have to gather horses and supplies"

Emma nodded, willing to accept whatever plan Snow would come up with so long as it got her home.

…SB…..

"Snow calm down, she could come back any moment" David tried to stop his wife from pacing around the kitchen but she shrugged him off.

There was a familiar pain in her chest screaming at her that something was wrong, that her child was in danger. It was the same feeling she had while she was still pregnant. Call it mother's intuition or whatever power it was that had always connected her with her daughter, but it was real. She couldn't just sit and wait and hope that Emma would come back. No she needed to find her daughter now, needed to wrap her in her arms and not let go. Never let go. She needed to fix the pain she had caused, the hurt that had shown in her daughter's eyes so clearly.

She needed to find a way to cross the town line; she needed Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well is there anyone she would go to? Friends, old foster parents?" David asked Neal.

"No everyone she's close to is in this room"

"Are you sure?"

"There's a reason she got out of the system at sixteen, she wouldn't go back to any of them, and I don't remember her mentioning any close friend, I also haven't seen her in ten years. I really wouldn't know"

All of their gazes suddenly turned to Snow. "What?" she asked finally noticing their staring.

"You were her roommate for the last few months, did she mention anyone?"

Snow thought back to all of their talks, but Emma hadn't even told her about Neal. There was one guy she remembered, the married guy but it didn't sound like that had ended well either. _There's never been anyone there for me but you,_ she could hear Emma's words ring through her head. So where was she when her daughter needed her? "I never got any names"

Neal sat with a worried looking Henry who had his head down on his arms, watching sadly as the scene played out. He had brought the boy over after David had called asking if Emma had taken Henry. There were all surprised she hadn't except Henry.

"_She wouldn't have gone without Henry, it just doesn't make sense" That was Snow's last hope that her daughter wouldn't have left because of her son. _

"_Yes she would" Said a little voice from behind her. Snow turned around to see Henry looking up at her with sad eyes. Bending down in front of him she took his arms. "Henry why would say that"_

"_Because she was going to before, the night before the curse broke. She told me I was better off without her, with Regina. That's why I ate the turnover to stop her. And earlier I told her I was better off with Neal because he didn't lie to me" His head dropped after that "I didn't mean it, I was just angry"_

_David put his hand on Henry's shoulder "It's not your fault buddy" _

"_No it's mine" Snow said standing. _

Poor kid had barely spoken a word since. Neal felt that Emma would show up eventually, she always did when she was mad with him only then she had simply been hiding out in the car. It still made his heart swell to think that she had kept it after all these years and whether she wanted to admit it or not it meant something to her.

Just like the woman currently turning back and forth meant something to her, meant a whole lot of something in fact. He had never seen Emma so angry and so heartbroken then at the thought of her mother's death. No matter what her convictions were in the past about her parents, they had clearly changed and for that Neal was glad. It meant he had done the right thing, even if it didn't feel like it.

A nock sounded on the door and Snow stopped her heart beating fast as she looked towards David to see the same hope in his eyes. He opened the door to find Regina standing there with a sympathetic smile, as well as a dark bruise under her eye.

"I'm sorry for stopping by so late, I just wanted to make sure Henry was doing alright what with Ms. Swan leaving town"

Neal's hand rested on his son's shoulder as he felt the threat in the woman's voice.

"How do you know she left town?" David questioned as she let herself inside, narrowing her eyes at Neal.

"She came by before she left to tell me herself, I have her resignation as Sheriff" she held out the paper to him, Emma's name scrawled on the bottom.

"And now if you don't mind I'll be taking my son home now"

"The hell you will" Neal said moving to stand in front of the boy, next to David.

Regina's eye quirked up. She motioned with her hand to the still opened door and three burly looking State Police Officers entered the apartment. "Boys, if you could so kindly escort my son out"

"Regina don't do this" Snow said in a low voice. She touched Regina's arm who stepped back as if burned. "I'm only doing what's best for my child, he belongs with me"

The cops stepped up to the two men, Neal catching a glance at David the two men thinking the same thing.

"Step aside" The dark haired officer said, his hands resting on his belt.

"You can't take my son" Neal said with an incredulous look on his face. "This woman is evil, I won't let him go with her"

"You don't have a choice, she has full custody over him. Any interference and we'll arrest you, now move aside"

A silence fell throughout the room as the standoff continued. "Regina please" Snow whispered worried for her husband.

Neal chuckled slightly "you know, I've never really liked cops" then sucker punched the bigger looking one in the face. The other two reacted immediately, Neal swinging at one and being tackled by the other. David punched the one still standing in the jaw before the other hit him in the back of the head dropping him to the floor. Neal meanwhile was tasered as he fought to get back up.

Snow had been yelling her husband's name, but now that both men were in cuffs she moved to stand in front of Henry. She was the boy's last hope of keeping him safe.

"Mam please move out of the way or you'll be taking a trip to the station with these two"

Snow's eyes flickered to the police and to her husband before coming back to Regina. "It doesn't have to be this way"

"Yes it does" Regina answered coldly. One of the officers stepped forward, Snow's chin lifting in defiance and then Henry pulled away from Snow's grasp.

"Stop, please" He said looking between Snow and Regina. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them.

Regina smiled, pulling the boy into her. He looked at his grandmother sadly. "Emma will come back, I know she will"

Snow nodded knowing there was nothing she could do for now. Fighting would only get her locked up and she couldn't risk them all being in jail while Regina had free range over the town. So she did the only thing she could and let him go.

"I told you, you would destroy this family" Regina said in a low voice, smirking as she left, pulling Henry along with her.

"No Henry!" Neal yelled, struggling. The cops started to lead them out of the apartment pushing them.

"David!" Snow called running up to her husband, her hands landing on his chest and tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. We'll get Henry back, and then Emma. It'll all be alright" his forehead met hers for just a moment before the cop pulled him away.

Snow could only watch him be leaded out, the door shutting behind him. And then it was quiet and she was all alone, all of her family gone.

…FTL…..

The walk through the woods was short but soon enough they had found Snow's hiding spot. It was the perfect hideout, covered by a shade of leafy vines that dangled in front of the entrance covering it completely. On top was another one of those huge tree, with little notches were birds poked their heads out as her mother walked inside.

Inside was a small bed made of twigs, leaves and moss, with a blanket on top and a simple quilt adorned with small blue flowers. On the wall were a few shelves with food, along with a few small trinkets, candles, medicine bottles, and a couple books that looked as if they had been read over many times. An old chest sat in the corner and in the middle sat a small fire pit where Snow did her cooking, the smoke disappearing through an opening that brought it out into the trees disguising it.

It brought tears to her eyes to see her mother living in such simple conditions; it reminded her of when she was on her own, living out of her car or even before that where she slept wherever she could find a place.

Emma shivered as the cold air hit her wet clothes.

"Here put these on" Snow handed her a grey shirt much like her own and a black pair of the same type of pants, as well as brown vest of sorts and a cloak.

Emma stared at them skeptically, though at least it wasn't a frilly dress.

"I know they're not quite your… style but at least they're dry. And besides you'll need to blend in before we get to the royal road or you'll draw too much attention"

Emma was sure there was a jab in there somewhere "What's wrong with my jacket?" It was Grahams black jacket; she hadn't even realized she grabbed it on the way out of the house.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

Snow turned to the door as Emma changed, pretending to be looking for oncoming knights. Emma felt awkward in the clothing, but at least it fit. She sat on the bed to tie her boots, glad that at least she could still wear those. As she tied the brown cloak around her neck, a familiar scent hit her.

Emma's eyes closed as she thought of her mother in Storybrook. Snow knocking into her earlier had told her this wasn't a dream which meant that by now they probably knew she was missing. How they would find her she had no idea. She just hoped that whatever magic that brought her here would've left some kind of mark or trace. Maybe Gold would figure it out.

"Ready?" Snow asked finally turning around.

"Yeah" Emma said opening her eyes and faking a smile

Snow led them through the woods again, trekking up to a dirt road. She turned, a finger to her lips, indicating that they would be approaching quietly. Snow stood stock still listening quietly as the wind rustled and birds chirped.

"Alright I'm going to need you to cause a distraction when the royal carriage comes by. I'll sneak up, knock the guards of their horses and we'll grab them and go"

Emma almost couldn't believe her ears. "We're going to steal the horses?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Snow White gave her an expectant look and Emma was forced to simply shake her head. "I just need you to cause a distraction, I'll do everything else"

Cause a distraction, hell distraction was Emma Swan's middle name. "Okay I got it"

"Good stay here, and when they come… fall out into the road or something"

Emma nodded watching as Snow moved into the bushes, and up into a tree, blending into the leaves. Mary Margaret, about to ambush guards. If she wasn't seeing it for herself she'd never believe it.

A long time went by and then Emma could hear the sounds of hooves far away. She glanced up to where Snow was and saw a slight nod. _Shit _she thought as she stepped into the road. This better work.

"Help! Help me! I've been attacked!" Emma said pretending to stumble and falling to her knees in front of two menacing look black horses, their riders just as intimidating in suits of armor. Behind them was a black carriage led by two other black horses.

"Stop!" yelled one of the men bringing the whole party to a stop. "Why are you interfering with the royal carriage?"

One of the guards came down from his horse to stand before her. "Please I've, been attacked by a bandit… he stole my horse"

"that is not our concern, get up…" Just as Snow was about to send an arrow flying through the air, a voice sounded from the carriage stopping everything. "Let me see this peasant"

Emma would know that cold evil voice anywhere, but the sight of Regina stepping down from the carriage in full regal attire shocked her. She was every bit the evil queen from the story, in a black and red dress with a collar that stood straight up. Her lips were painted deep red, her hair up but Emma could tell it was long.

As Regina stepped closer her evil smile widened. Emma didn't know what to do but she dared not look up to where Snow was. She couldn't risk Regina catching her. She did hope though that Snow had some plan to get her out of this.

Meanwhile Snow stood as still as she could, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched.

"Tell me peasant, what is your name?"

Regina lifted her hand down to cup Emma's chin, who fought the urge to slap it away. Instead she kept a pleasant smile on her face, even though her eyes were ablaze with fury. "Mary" It was the first name she could think of.

Snow hoped her blonde companion wouldn't give her up. Even if she didn't know who she really was, one look in her direction would be then end of it.

The Queen stared into her eyes "Why is it you seem so familiar?"

Emma did not answer watching Regina's smile fall some.

"This bandit that attacked you, was it a woman?"

"No, a man" Keep the story straight, provide just enough details. All her past dealing with cops, bad foster families, and Neal was coming out full force. "He came out of nowhere, knocked me from my horse"

"Are you sure it was not a woman, there is a bandit in these woods that stalks the royal road, attacks my men and steals my gold. She is a thief and a murderer" "Guards bring me Snow White's picture" Regina motioned with her hand and someone brought over a piece of parchment.

Snow cringed as the paper with her picture was shown to the blonde. Surely she would be given up.

Emma stared at the young woman in the picture for a moment, having already braced herself so as not to seem startled. Again her green eyes turned to the Queen. "I was attacked by a man, I've never seen this woman in my life"

"The reward for this woman would be great, anything you desire will be given to you in exchange for information leading to her capture"

Emma kept her jaw locked.

Regina glared at her back and then turned angrily to her carriage. "Kill her" She said to one of the guards.

Snow waited until her step mother was back in the carriage before shooting the front guard still on his horse with an arrow and jumping down onto the empty saddle.

The guard that had moved to carry out the Queen's wishes, turned for a second but it was enough time for Emma to hit him in the back of the head with a rock. Snow brought the other horse over and Emma climbed onto the saddle, hoping horse riding would come first nature to her. The other men didn't have time to react, even as they called for their Queen.

She copied Snow's motions and soon the horse was moving forward. She clung to it for dear life as they sped down the road and then off into the forest once again. The sound of the Queen's anguished cries echoing behind them.

When they made it back to Snow's hideout, Emma came down from the horse happy to be back on her own two feet.

Snow watched her while she dismounted from her own horse, noticing the blonde's shaking legs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I… I've never actually ridden a horse before" she admitted. Those lessons David had kept offering really would have come in handy.

"Really?" Snow asked though quite impressed now that the girl had managed to make it this far. "They don't ride horses where you are from?"

"Uh sometimes I guess… we have cars though, like carriages that move on their own" Emma had always taken for granted her mother's knowledge of her world from the curse. Taking in the look on Snow's face she quickly added more. "It's more uh… modern there. We have technology instead of magic"

To her surprise Snow seemed thoughtful about this. "Sounds nice, a world without magic"

"Uh sure" Emma said.

"I uh…" Snow started but then thought it best not to bring it up. "I better teach you how to ride if we're going to leave tomorrow"

Snow tied her own horse to a tree and took the reigns of Emma's. She patted the animal's nose speaking soft things to it. "Come" she motioned to the blonde who stepped forward unsure. "The first thing you need to learn is to trust them, and let them trust you" Emma reached out and gradually touched the horses nose as her mother had done. The horse neighed and stepped back.

"I'm not so sure he likes me" Emma said her eyes squinting.

"Of course he does, he thinks your hair is especially pretty, but he can sense you're afraid"

Emma stared at her a moment, of course Snow White could understand animals. It had been in the movie hadn't it? She moved forward and patted the animal's nose again. His eyes were dark brown, like Henry's and for a moment her mind drifted to her son's excitement over his own horse last week. David had said the same thing to him about trust.

"Good, now put one foot in the saddle like you did before…" Emma lifted herself up, holding to the saddle and feeling like a little kid. Snow proceeded to show her left and right, how to walk and trot and stop and then eventually to run. When the lesson was over, Emma got down from the horse patting it affectionately.

"You know, if you had turned me into the Queen she would've sent you home in thanks" Snow said staring down to where she was busy tying the horses to a slim tree.

Emma smiled lightly. "I know"

Snow looked up sharply at her, her eyes searching her face for deceit. "Then why didn't you"

"I don't trust her" Emma answered simply.

"And you trust me? After all that she said about me being a thief and a murderer?"

There was such disbelief in the woman's eyes that Emma almost laughed. Instead her smile only widened. "I know you're not a murderer, but you're most definitely a thief…. Though then again, so am I" Emma held up a small bag and jingled it around, the gold pieces making clinking noises. "So yes, I trust you even though you lied about who you were. And I wouldn't risk your life just to get home"

Snow's jaw opened in shock, and then she burst out laughing. "Why do I get the feeling you know more than you've let on?" her eyes narrowed playfully.

Emma didn't quite know how to answer without admitting to something. Instead she shrugged and tossed the bag to her accomplice. "I guess you'll just have to trust me on that one"

….SB….

"You uh… you guys missed the station" Neal said watching as the town passed by the car window.

"You two are going to Middleton" Answered the cop that had tasered Neal.

They both looked at each other, David with fear in his eyes. "I… I can't go to Middleton"

"Should've thought about that before you assaulted a police officer"

David could feel his chest tighten. He felt a thousand memories play in his mind, memories of him and Snow, memories of holding his daughter for the first time, memories that would disappear the second they crossed the town line.

He felt a kick to his shin and looked at Neal sharply. "Distract them" he mouthed with a nod in their direction.

David thought for a moment. "Now wait just a second, you can't bring me out of Storybrook"

"And why is that pretty boy?"

David laughed "Because the second we cross the town line I'll lose all memories of being Prince Charming"

Neal cocked an eye at him but continued working on his cuffs.

"Prince Charming huh? From Snow White?" The cops laughed.

"Yeah like Snow White… as in the woman you just threatened back at my apartment" David could see the line coming up, could see the white painted line across the road.

"Oh boy, here we go Martin, he's trying to get out on the crazy card. Not going to work buddy"

"Which by the way" David said his voice rising. "Makes me royalty, ruler of two kingdoms. I've fought dragons and beasts much more fearsome than the two of you and so help me…"

Suddenly Neal's hands were free and he was lifting the lock on the door, pushing it open. The cruiser came to an abrupt stop and Neal jumped out, pulling David by the arm with him. They stumbled out, the cops chasing them. They ran through the forest, Neal helping David along.

"Cut under the troll bridge" David yelled. They did and hid under the water as the sounds of the men ran by overhead. They stayed like that for a long time, silently wadding in the water, waiting until dark to move. Neal had picked the lock on David's handcuffs at some point just as he had done his own.

After the stars had come out and the cops had long since disappeared, they removed themselves from the water, climbing up onto the embankment.

"Do you think they're gone?" Neal asked.

"I think so, we should stay here for the night just in case but I doubt they'll come looking for us"

David stood up and whistled lightly. A small blue bird flew down landing on his outstretched finger. "Tell Snow where we are and that we're alright. I also need you to make sure she stays at the apartment and doesn't do anything rash. Got it"

The bird gave out a little tweet.

"Alright, thank you" David said and the bird was off. "We should find shelter for the night and get a fire going"

The two set to work, walking a short distance away where the tree cover was better and gathered some firewood. Soon enough David had a flame going and the two men sat around it.

"You should've seen his face when you said you were Prince Charming, he really thought you were crazy" The two men laughed.

"How exactly do you know that trick with the handcuffs?" David asked "that was a good one"

"I uh… I learned that one from Emma actually" Neal said cringing and then held up a bobby pin.

David looked down into his hands. "Do I want to know why Emma knows that?"

Neal shook his head no and the two men stared at each other for a long minute. "Well thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would've done without you"

"It's nothing"

"It's not, I would have lost everything if it hadn't been for you"

"Look I gave up a lot to get Emma to you; I was just making sure it wouldn't go to waste" Neal looked down. He hadn't meant to say so much to the man he felt had hated him since he discovered he was Henry's father.

"Can I ask what exactly happened between the two of you?"

Neal shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what she's told you about her past, but we were different people then… neither of us had much and all we really had was each other" He looked into the fire, memories of himself and her floating through her head.

"It was hard… we got by robbing convenience stores. After a while we decided to start fresh, move to Tallahassee and become honest people. There was just one last job, some watches I had stolen. Emma was supposed to pick them up and we were going to sell them and go. That was when August found me and told me he knew who I really was and who she was. He convinced me that she would be better off without me, so that she could find her way here" Neal stopped at this part, his head bent.

"I always knew she was too good for me… still is, and I had to get her here even if it meant betraying her. If anyone deserves a real family it's her." Neal looked into the eyes of her father and knew he had made the right choice. "I never wanted to hurt her like that, but I couldn't be the reason she would never find you"

There was a long pause, both thinking about a certain blonde haired girl.

David sighed, rubbing his hands together. As much as he still wanted to hit the man that had caused his daughter so much pain, he could see the love for her he still held in his eyes. "Are you telling me my daughter was a thief?" David finally asked.

Neal looked up at him. "Well we did meet when she stole my car… with me in it" David laughed then, letting go of all his pent up fears and worries. Neal smiled lightly; glad at least the man wasn't beating him senseless.

"She would be just like Snow" David finally said, chuckling once more and shaking his head as he gazed into the fire. His gaze turned sad as he realized he still had no idea where she was.

"Look... I knew her really well once, so I know that her biggest fear is letting the two of you in and getting hurt. Today scared her… you didn't see her when Regina told her what she did. She was devastated. She'll come back though"

David nodded, a memory coming to his mind. _I want to go somewhere I'll never be hurt._ Yes, she would be just like her mother.

…FTL…

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Snow asked fetching an older looking teapot, almost as if she had read her mind.

"Of course" Emma smiled sadly, her mind another world away.

"Would you like cinnamon?" Snow asked grabbing one of the glass jars off the shelf.

"Absolutely"

Snow bent over the fire hanging the pot over the flames.

There was silence until the water was done and Snow mixed their drinks. Handing one to Emma she sat down beside her on the small bed, copying her exact pose, knees bent cup on her lap.

"Tell me something about your family" Snow requested casually.

A year ago Emma would have had to say that she had none. Now however… "My son's name is Henry, he's eleven and already too smart for his own good"

"He must miss you terribly" Snow said almost sadly.

Emma closed her eyes thinking about her son. She missed him more than anything and not only because she was worlds away. Ever since Neal had shown up he'd been pushing her away and she didn't know how to fix that either. "That's debatable… I lied to him and now he won't speak to me"

"He'll forgive you in time. What about your parents?"

Emma swallowed hard as she thought about her mother and the heart broken state she had left her in. Finally she took a deep breath "They're great, the perfect couple… the perfect parents" a smile came to Emma's lips as she remembered who she was talking too.

Snow's eyes seemed far off, perhaps thinking of her own parents.

"What about you?" Emma asked. She had never really gotten the chance to ask her mother about her past. They had been too busy to really talk since the curse broke, and now she was realizing she regretted it. Maybe it was easier now because Snow wasn't looking at her with those sad eyes, afraid to ask Emma about her past just as much as Emma was afraid to tell.

"Hmm?" Snow asked sipping her drink. "I don't have much family, just an evil step mother"

"What about friends?" Red and Ella had always seemed like such close friends of Mary Margaret's, and weren't there supposed to be the dwarfs?

"Not much time for friends when you're running from place to place"

"Well you're a princess right?" Emma asked earning a sharp gaze form her mother. "Yeah..?"

"So one day you're prince will come" Emma smirked, having to bite her cheeks from laughing at the horrified look on the woman's face. Of course she wouldn't know the song, having never watched the animated version of her life. "Oh yes I'm sure, and looking like this is bound to attract many princes" She shook her head sourly.

Emma never once thought her mother would be able to relate to her in any way besides that they had both missed their children grow up. She was a Princess, a fairy tale character, beloved by so many and Emma was an orphan and a ward of the state. But Snow was just alone as she had been.

… …SB…

Snow had headed to Gold's shop immediately after receiving Charming's message. She had been planning on going there anyway but now she knew exactly what she wanted. Pushing the door open forcefully she stood up to the counter. She was a woman on a mission to find her daughter. "Gold! I know you're here!" She pace for a moment and then entered the back room. "Rumpelstiltskin!" The thought of this man made her stomach lurch; after all he did to convince her to kill Cora.

"You don't have to yell dearie. I head you just fine when you practically kicked my door down. To what do I owe the pleasure Snow White?" He said coming out from the shadows behind her, his cane clicking against the hard wood.

"Emma's left Storybrook, I need to find her"

Gold held up a finger, his mouth open. "And you want my help"

Snow nodded, her green eyes narrowed on the man in front of her. She would make him help one way or another.

"Tell me… why should I help you?"

"For starters, I saved your life" Snow spit out, crossing her arms in front of her protectively.

"And you avenged the death of your mother, I'd say were even"

"And I would disagree"

They were at an impasse, neither willing to budge.

Gold stared at her for a moment. "What is it exactly you want from me?"

"Whatever it is you used to leave Storybrook"

"There's none of that potion left" Gold almost looked excited by the thought.

"Then make some more"

"That's not all, I would need some personal object of your daughter's"

"Fine, anything else?" Snow said already knowing exactly what object that would be.

"I'm curious as to why Ms. Swan has left in the first place"

Snow glared at him tears forming in her eyes. "I hurt her and she left, and now I need to find her"

As soon as she returned from the loft, she bounced up the stairs to Emma and Henry's room. She started first with the few boxes yet to be unpacked in the corner but the baby blanket was nowhere in sight. She checked under the bed, the closet and all the draws before falling in defeat onto the bed.

The day had been awful from the moment Emma had left to Henry being taken by Regina and David being arrested. Emma not coming back had threatened to destroy her and now she couldn't find the damn blanket. Tears came to her eyes then as she thought of how all this was because of her, because she hadn't had the strength anymore to deal with everything Regina had thrown at her. And now it had cost her the single most important thing in her life.

She rolled over, clutching her knees to her chest. The pillow under her head was hard and lumpy and she angrily grabbed it in an attempt to fix it. As soon as her hand reached under the pillow she felt soft yarn. Sitting up she pulled and out the baby blanket came. She held it out in front of her almost laughing to herself in happiness and then brought it up to face to smell the scent that reminded her of the small baby she had held for mere moments, the castle they had once lived in, and something purely Emma.

In the quiet of the apartment she took out her phone and pressed the speed dial. Once again it went straight to voicemail. Snow paused for a long time, not trusting her voice enough. "If you won't come home, then I'm coming to find you. And when I do you and I are going to have that talk because there's still so much we don't know about each other, and I am never going to willing let you go again… I love you Emma… just know that okay?" She didn't want to hang up, wanted to keep talking in the hopes that Emma would get irritated by the long message and answer but it never came.

The fact that her daughter slept with her blanket under her pillow was enough to break her heart. She clutched it to her chest as she lay back down, tears slipping down her face for the rest of the night, praying she would hear the turn of Emma's key in the door and whishing all the while she was back in her arms.

…... FTL….

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked thinking she was crazy as she stood up, hearing the familiar tune carried through the wind.

"It's the village down the hill, they must be having some winter festival" Snow said standing as well.

"I know that song" Emma hummed it lightly and then turned to where Snow was staring at her strangely.

"Would you like to go down there?" She asked.

Emma nodded, not quite sure what was coming over her, but she needed to hear it. She didn't know any of the words, didn't even know if it had words to it. She started walking towards it and Snow pulled her back. "Wait now you'll need this" she said handing her a cloak. "You're probably just as much a wanted fugitive as I am now"

The village was bigger than Emma had pictured in her mind when they came coming down the hill. There were cottages with gardens and small pens with various animals. Children played, running around and laughing. In the center square they had strung colorful banner and bright lights flickered around above. In the middle were couples and families, old and young alike. There were booths selling food and candles, alcohol and little trinkets with some sort of emblem on them.

Snow led them to the outskirts of the crowd, finding a spot dark enough to give them cover. Emma sat transfixed as she watched them sing the sad but beautiful song.

"What's it about?" The words sounded old to her, something about carriages and drums.

"Originally it was about the Ogre wars… armies of men went to war against them, and when that wasn't enough they sent in the children to fight. Eventually the dark one ended it and the ogres were banished"

"What are they singing about now?"

Snow shifted uncomfortably "They've changed some of the words… it sounds like they're morning the loss of the King and Queen and the darkness that Regina has brought to this land…"

"Your parents" Emma stated still too transfixed by the music to notice her mistake.

Snow turned to stare at her "how is it you know so much about this world and me?"

"I uh… I've been here before"

Before they could say anything else, an older woman, thin but with wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth with brown hair and eyes, came up to them with two bowls of soup and bread. Snow quickly tried to hide herself in her hood, but the woman bent down to their level. "Soup my dear?" She said placing a bowl in Emma's hands and then one in Snows.

"Oh thank you, please let me pay you" Snow went for the bag of gold Emma had stolen earlier but the woman stopped her, placing her hands on hers. "No dear, keep your gold" She turned to Emma with a knowing smile "This festival is in honor of our rightful Queen, in the hopes that one day she will ascend to the throne and save us from this wickedness" she turned back to Snow "I believe that one day I shall be repaid through that" with a nod the woman faded back into the crowd.

Snow sighed as she ate, shaking her head thoughtfully. "It must be tough having all of these people's lives depending on you" Emma commented feeling slightly intimidated now by the woman beside her.

"You have no idea" Snow replied darkly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Emma sighed, thinking about how not so long ago August had revealed to her it was her job to bring back the happy endings.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be someone else and live in a different land where no one wanted to kill me everyday"

Emma found it chilling that that wish would one day be fulfilled. She put a hand over hers and squeezed it.

The walk back to their hiding spot was quiet, until it came time to sleep. There was only one bed, and a frost was moving in over the night.

Emma had spent countless nights in the forest beside her mother, but this version of her barely knew her.

Snow must have seen her hesitation because with a laugh she said "as long as you don't cut my throat in my sleep"

"Says the woman who was holding a knife to my throat earlier" Emma said taking off her vest. Snow made a point of taking the knife from her boot and placing it in the chest. "Happy?"

Emma nodded and Snow laughed.

Once both were in bed it was awkward in the dark of the night. "You know, it's funny, my birthday was a few days ago, and all I wanted was not to be alone for once"

Emma felt her stomach drop, for more reasons than one. "Your… your birthday was this week?"

"Yes" Snow replied and then quickly amended herself "I don't really celebrate it at all… I just found it ironic, seeing as you're the first real friend I've had in a long time."

Emma barely listened. She felt sick to her stomach that no one had told her. She had been in New York, dealing with her own problems and then Mary Margaret had barely spoke to her after Cora's death. She hadn't even said happy birthday.

She wanted her mother now more than ever, and it didn't matter that the woman in front of her was technically her mother it wouldn't do. She wanted the real thing. She reached out to grab Snow's hand and closing her eyes she could imagine her as Mary Margaret which really wasn't as hard as she would've thought. Then the what ifs came back. What if her mother's heart was gone, in Regina's hands. As she fell asleep her worries plagued her, and the second time Snow heard the name 'Mary Margaret' slip from the blonde's mouth she pulled the girl tight in her arms. She didn't know what made her do it except that it felt right. On instinct she began to sing the song they had heard earlier in a soft voice and the blonde laid still after that.

….. TBC…

**Okay so I hope everyone liked it. The song Snow sings is "Gone" by Ioanna Gika from Snow White and the Huntsman. Part two will be up by the end of the week, so feel free to comment and yeah :). It feels great to finally get this thing up. -Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are far too kind for putting up with me. All I'll say is autosave and I have some relationship issues and work takes up way too much of my life. **

_**Holy water cannot help you now**_

_**Thousand armies couldn't keep me out**_

_**I don't want your money**_

_**I don't want your crown**_

_**See I've come to burn your kingdom down**_

_She's picking flowers in a field of long grass that rises to just above her four year old knees. Daisies and dandelions grow wildly, and every time she bends down she's momentarily hidden there in the field, humming to herself as she stuffs as many different colors she can into one tiny hand. A warm breeze from the west blows her blue dress around her legs, exposing her little white shoes._

"_Emma" the sound of her mother's voice makes her look up instantly. Her eyes search the grass until she sees a woman with long black hair, in an ivory studded riding outfit. She holds the flowers up triumphantly giving her a toothy grin and then she's running, her blonde pigtails bouncing. She jumps into her mother's arms once she is close enough, their foreheads touching as both smile happily at each other. _

"_Look momma flowers. I got them for you"_

_Snow White smiles "that you did"_

_In a moment the sun is gone and the sky grows dark. Something shifts in the forest, something menacing. There's danger in the air and Snow can feel it, just as she could when she was pregnant and the need to protect her child kept her up at night. "Emma we need to hide okay?"_

_The little girl looks at her confused but nods. She can hear the danger in her mother's voice. Snow takes off in a run with her daughter in her arms into the forest, branches and thorns cutting at her side as she moves as fast as she can. Something's behind them, something dark and Snow tries to run faster but a root jumps up catching her foot and they both go flying. _

_Snow is up on her knees instantly to check on Emma who landed not so far away. "Sweatheart?" _

_The little girl is rattled and shaking but fine until she sees what her mother cannot. Her eyes grow wide but she can't get the words out before Regina reaches into her mother's chest, pulling out her heart. Snow knows what's happening but it doesn't stop her from stumbling on all four towards the little girl even as Regina squeezes. She can see the fear in her eyes, the look of absolute grief and pain._

_And then Emma's not so small anymore. She's exactly as Snow had last seen her, but with the same look upon her face. _

"_Mom!" If only their hands could meet, Snow thinks she has a chance to save them both but just as she gets closer the ground beneath Emma gives way and she falls before Snow can go after her. _

"_No!" _

Snow awoke with tears streaming down her face. "Emma" she called out to the empty apartment, her heart beating in her ears as she waited and waited for a response. When none came her eyes closed tears leaking out the sides as the pain gripping her blackening heart started once more.

This wasn't the first dream she had of her daughter, but she couldn't help but feel like this one meant something.

There was a crackling sound beside her and she jumped as a voice sounded from somewhere inside the nightstand.

"Anyone there? Over?"

She opened it and found a black walkie-talkie. "Henry?" she spoke into it pressing the button as she'd watched Emma do back before the curse had broken.

"Mom!"

Her heart broke for her grandson and she wished more than anything for her daughter to be here to answer him back.

"No its Snow"

The line was quiet for a moment and then a small voice answered her. "I thought she'd be back by now"

"Me too" To be honest in those first few moments she thought Emma wouldn't leave, and when she did she thought David talking to her would be able to bring her back. But when all seven dwarfs and Red had shown up at her door in the middle of the night, after looking in every nook and cranny in Storybrook, till there was no one in town who had seen of Emma in hours, it was like reality had set in. Emma was gone. _Gone_.

Snow had broken down as Red sat across from her at the kitchen table. She told her everything from deciding to go to Regina's house to Emma coming back to the apartment. How Emma had completely surprised her, how Snow had quickly realized she could not lie to her daughter but that she hadn't even tried to spare her the pain. That she watched Emma fall apart in front of her and hadn't even tried to stop her from leaving. That it was Charming who had tried.

Red had tried to comfort her, to convince her it wasn't her fault, but Snow knew better. She had broken whatever trust Emma had placed in her. _"What have you done?"_ Rang over and over in her ears.

"I'm going to Boston, I'm going to find her Henry" There was a new conviction in her voice as she made a vow to her grandson.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Was his only reply and she smiled knowing he understood. Such a smart boy.

"Yes"

There was another long pause, so long that she thought maybe Regina had found him.

"Henry?"

"Hold on!" He cried quickly. She played with the yarn of the blanket while she waited.

"Grandma get a pen and paper!"

She jumped a little at the stern voice coming through. She riffled through the desk, finally finding what she needed. "Okay?"

"Emma's address is 512 Beacon St. … did you get it"

She could've smacked herself right then for not thinking of getting an address before taking off for the city. "Yes, yes I got it, thank you Henry"

"Okay I gotta go, tell mom I miss her okay? And that I'm sorry"

"I will"

The talkie went dead and Snow sighed placing it on the bed. It was going to be a long day, but it would be worth it in the end if she could bring her daughter home.

There was a tapping noise on the window, she recognized only too well as the same little bird David had sent the night before. She opened it and it instantly started telling her all of the things Charming had said, from questions about Emma to scolding her for going to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Now hold on. You weren't supposed to tell him where I've been… you were? Please convey the message then that I will be fine and tell him nothing more"

The bird quirked its head at her as if to argue.

"I mean it!" And she was off, moving with a purpose to the pawn shop down the street.

….

Emma jumped to a start in the enchanted forest, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Tears were still slipping down her face when she realized she was alone, and then very quickly panic set in. _She left_.

Jumping out of the hideout she started looking instantly for that stupid horse. Maybe she could catch up with her and…

"About time you got up, we have a full day of riding ahead of us, we'll be lucky if we can make it to the northern mountains by sundown" Snow said sharply, cooking fish on a stick over a small fire, twirling it so that both sides were even. She glanced up with expectant eyes waiting for a response.

Emma took a deep breath, relief washing over her. She could've hugged her and smacked her at the same time. And then for not the first time, Emma found herself only able to stare at this woman, the woman from her dream, from her very first memory.

Her heart beat fast, and she considered telling her who she was. _She doesn't even know David, she'd think you're crazy. _

"You should probably find a weapon, something your good with, if we have any chance of making it there without being ambushed by Regina's men"

"Right" Emma responded grateful for the distraction and turned back into the hideout, to the chest by the bed. There was a small sword she pulled out to inspect. It wasn't as nice as her father's sword, but for the purposes of traveling she was glad it wasn't as heavy. There was a sheath to go with it and she attached it to her belt.

They loaded up the horses, finished clearing the camp of any sign they had been there and then it was time to go. Snow looked longingly at her hideout as if she would never see it again, and then straightening herself on her horse she pulled her hood down over her face and nodded for Emma to do the same.

For hours they rode on dirt paths through dense woods. Emma had no idea how Snow knew where she was going, the path zigzagging and splitting every so often. Around midday Snow took an apple from her pack and waved it at her. "Hungry?" She asked and then tossed it to her. Emma caught it and watched hypnotized as Snow took a bite from it. "I promise it's not poisoned" Snow said with a laugh after Emma's face had gone white.

Snow noticed the far off look on her companion's face. "Don't worry; you'll be home before you know it"

But home was far from her mind at the moment. "Where will you go after I leave?"

Snow watched her curiously, surprised of the concern in her voice. "Back to the woods to a new spot until I can find some way to defeat Regina"

"Do you ever think of just giving up?" The words left Emma before she could stop them. Snow was silent for a long time and with each passing second it became more crucial for Emma to hear the answer.

"I've thought about it, but I've come to realize she'd never let me. She'd much rather keep me from any having any kind of happiness"

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked, thinking if that was the case then maybe there was a chance her mother still held her heart.

"What good is killing me when she can keep me alone and miserable forever?"

Especially when there's a curse that will do just that for twenty-eight years, Emma thought bitterly. But what about if it's already broken?

...SB….

"Ms. Blanchard, or is it Mrs. Nolan now?" Gold's voice echoed from the back of the store. Snow glared at him as he came around the corner, cane hitting the wooden floor. "Do you have the potion?"

"Of course" Gold gritted out, clearly unhappy about being manipulated.

Snow laid the blanket out on the counter and he chuckled. "A necklace or coat would've been more convenient, you do have to keep it on you at all times" She flicked her eyes up to him, in a look so much like her daughter's he was half expecting to be threatened with a punch to the face.

Gold took the potion and poured it over the blanket, a purple mist surrounding it before disappearing once more.

"There's no time limit on this?" She asked hesitantly, wondering what she would do if she got stuck outside Storybook without her memories.

"Wrong fairytale" he smirked.

"How do I know it's going to work?" Snow asked carefully picking it up.

"Because believe it or not I would much rather have Ms. Swan inside the town limits"

Snow eyed him suspiciously "why is that?"

Gold smiled as if he knew something more than he would let on. "For one, I can't help but notice a certain… connection between her and my son, and would do anything to assure his happiness. For another, something dark has come to this town and I fear she is the only one capable of standing against it"

Maybe she should have stayed to find out exactly what he meant, but all Snow could think about was the blanket in her arms and the address in her pocket. She was going to prove to her daughter that she was different, that she wasn't going to be abandoned again.

She returned to the apartment and quickly packed a bag of clothes, placing it on the counter. She was getting her coat when David and Neal walked through the door.

As much as she wanted to rush out the door, she couldn't help but go to her husband and through her arms around her neck. She had almost lost him to David Nolan again, and she wouldn't know what to do with herself then. "I'm so glad you're okay" she whispered into his neck while he held her. After a moment she stepped back and she could see already the argument forming in his head.

She busied herself with her coat and hat, putting them both on before she went for the car keys, all the while feeling his eyes on her. There was a tapping noise on the window and she turned to the little blue bird sitting on the window box that had no doubt ratted her out. "What are you doing Snow?"

"She hasn't come back yet, I can't just sit in that apartment and wait, I have to apologize" She picked up the blanket, tucking it safely in her arms.

That was all it took. "You don't even know where to look!" David protested his hands going to his hips as if he had planned this all in advance.

"Henry gave me the address he used to find her; I'm going to start there"

"How are you going to get there, do you know where Boston is?" He argued as if on cue.

"I have a map, it can't be that hard" she opened the apartment door and he quickly closed it before she could escape. "David!"

"At least let me come with you"

"Someone needs to make sure Regina doesn't take Henry and disappear, and with Emma… away the town needs a Sheriff"

"Snow just listen to me for a second" he said taking her face in his hands. "If you cross that line and something happens to you I won't be able to reach you…"

"Our daughter is over that line and if something happens to her I will **never** be able to forgive myself" Snow said fiercely. Maybe it was her dream, or that for the first time in a long time Emma hadn't been out of her sights this long, but she felt so very on edge it was killing her.

"I know that" David spoke softly, trying to reach her. "I know and I hate it, but she can take care of herself, she's spent her whole life out there and for all we know she could come back at any moment" He stroked her arm up and down.

Neal watched all this not wanting to get involved. It was still strange to see Emma's parents, to see people worry about her. Then he saw that look on Snow's face the same determined one Emma wore when he knew there was nothing that could change her mind.

"I did this, I pushed her away, and I'm going to fix it" She looked at him desperately wanting him to understand.

"I'll go with you" Neal said quietly, trying not to look at Emma's father who he was sure was shooting daggers at him by now for giving his wife a way out. Instead he met Snow's eyes and nodded. "I know how Emma thinks, how she moves, if anyone can find her it's me"

Snow thought about this and agreed, just happy to be getting her way. David closed his eyes, trying to think of some other way to keep his wife safe at least until they could find another was to get their daughter home. Finally he turned to Neal, glaring at him. "I'm trusting you to keep her safe, don't let her talk you into anything…"

"Charming!" She yelled angrily.

"If anything happens to her…"

"I'll keep her safe" Neal said, and he meant it. "We'll find her, just make sure Henry's ok"

Snow kissed her husband on the cheek careful not to smirk at getting her way. "I'll be fine" she whispered but he pulled her tight into his arms for a moment. "I'm still not happy with this"

"I know" she replied, almost guiltily. She hated to worry him but she knew this was the right thing to do. The three of them walked down to Mary Margaret's station wagon, Snow handing the keys to Neal.

"I'll find her" Snow said, touching his cheek one last time. Being apart was always so difficult, and this wouldn't be any different. He nodded walking her to the passenger side door, opening it for her and then sending her off.

….

For the first five minutes in the car Snow pulled the blanket out onto her lap, twirling the material anxiously with her fingers as they got closer and closer to the line.

Neal had to double take to realize that what she was holding was Emma's white baby blanket. He had not seen it in ten years. He watched her carefully, neither saying anything until they reached the line and past it. He looked at her expectantly and she met his eyes as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Still Snow" she remarked before turning her eyes back to the road ahead.

"Strange" Neal said out loud after a minute shaking his head. "What is?" Neal nodded his head toward the blanket "That she'd leave without that"

Snow stared out the window trying to keep a check on her emotions. "I was thinking she forgot it" Snow hoped that was the case at least, and not that she was leaving it all behind.

They drove for a while more, watching the trees pass by. Every now and then Neal would catch Snow staring at him, with those same wide green eyes, the ones Emma gave him when she wanted to ask him something.

His phone rang and he looked down to see Tamara's name come up. Instead of answering it he ignored the call.

If Snow's eyes weren't on him before they were now. He felt guilty but what could he tell his fiancé? He had clung to Tamara these last few months, loved her for her normalcy, let her ground him to his life in this world. She kept him sane between finding out about his son, and seeing Emma and his father again. She had been great with everything. And yet in that moment on the sidewalk outside the diner, where he had watched Regina's hand plunge into Emma's chest… He was so sure he would see her beautiful broken heart shatter in that woman's hands, just as he had seen so many other hearts disappear to dust in his father's grip. He had never been so scared in his whole life.

He would find her, would do whatever it took.

One of his elbows rested on the door, his hand holding up his chin. He absentmindedly scratched hid day old stubble and finally couldn't take it any longer. "If there's something you want to ask me, feel free"

"Oh I… I would understand if you didn't want to talk" Snow had been watching him, his every movement, the way the lines on his face moved as he thought. She wanted to know the man her daughter had fallen in love with.

"It's fine"

"You're older than Emma right?" The first question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it, but she couldn't help it.

Neal didn't like where this was going at all. So what if he had picked up a Seventeen year old and taken her out for drinks. By that time she was just as much an adult as he was living on her own for the past year. "Technically I'm older than you, and I'd probably be older than your grandfather"

She bit her lip. "Yeah I got that, but when you met her…"

"She was Seventeen and I was roughly twenty-two" Neal finished for her, glancing quickly to see her expression. He had expected anger from her, a few tears even but she just looked generally interested.

Snow shifted in her seat. She didn't want to be doing this, but she knew nothing about her grandson's father. "Did you… were you a… in the system?"

"Only till I was fifteen, then I went off on my own" His time in the system was short, he stayed with a few families and then was done with the business, getting by on pick-pocketing again.

"Was it so bad?" Snow asked quietly, not wanting to know but needing the answers all the same.

"For me not really, by then I was pretty used to fending for myself. Some kids have it a lot worse"

Snow met his eyes, understanding what he didn't say.

They drove in silence until they were almost out of Maine. Then they saw it, a little yellow bug parked in a lot just off the road at a train station.

Snow had jumped in her seat, about to yell for him to stop but he was already pulling over. She thought of the first time she had come across her baby about ready to sleep in her car. Even as Mary Margaret she couldn't bear to leave her out in the cold.

Her heart beat quicker at the thought of finding Emma asleep in the backseat. She thought of everything she might say once her daughter was back in her arms.

…FTL….

They had gotten off their horses to take a break under some trees. Emma was sipping her water when a blue bird landed on her mother's shoulder next to her. She jumped up spilling water all over herself causing Snow to chuckle for more than a few moments.

"You'll stand up to the Queen but you're afraid of a little bird?"

"I'm not afraid of them, I like them perfectly fine… in trees"

Snow took the bird onto her finger and motioned for Emma to sit back down. "Come now he won't hurt you, he's more afraid of you than you are of him"

Emma hesitantly sat down, eyeing the bird carefully. She could swear the bird was eyeing her back.

"Now, now you two be friends, hold out your finger… good" She put the bird on Emma's finger and in response the bird stared at her and tweeted something which apparently only Snow could hear.

"Are you going to sing to him next?" Emma joked but Snow didn't seem to think it as funny as Mary Margaret might. Instead she ignored her listening to the bird's rant.

"Well look you gave him too big ideas about himself. He thinks he's frightening"

He puffed his chest out on cue and Emma rolled her eyes and the two woman laughed. He flew off into the trees dejectedly.

"I think he's mad at you" Emma stood to take the reins of her horse. Snow stood as well and then stopped as the same bird tweeted again, quickly and louder than before.

There was a whistling sound through the air and Snow grabbed Emma's shoulders and pulled her down as an arrow flew overhead. They stared at each other for a moment both listening for movement or more arrows. When no sound came they stood up slowly, turning away from each other to inspect the woods for whoever had shot at them.

Emma turned back to her mother, her eyebrows furrowed together and then almost too late she saw a knight in armor with an arrow trained on her mother. She barely had time to push Snow to the ground as the arrow rushed through the air into her shoulder.

Emma hissed in pain but there was no time to do anything about it except pull it out. Snow grabbed the end and pulled and then they were being ambushed. Snow quickly took out the man with the bow as Emma drew her sword with her left hand. Guards were surrounding them as they stepped back towards the rock, too many for them to take on.

"Snow" Emma whispered as she stepped back. She knew what had to be done, but getting her to go along with her plan was another thing. She could not let them take her mother, would not.

"Yes"

"I have a plan but I'm going to need you to trust me, and run when I tell you too and not stop until it's safe. Can you do that?"

She quickly glanced over to see a confused look on Snow's face. "I trust you" was all she said.

The guards were closing ranks, it was now or never.

Emma grabbed Snows hand and closed her eyes. She focused on protecting her mother and somewhere deep inside came a force just like it had before. A white light shone through the forest like it head with Cora, knocking a majority of the guards back.

"Now!" Emma yelled letting go of Snow's hand. They both started running but the guards weren't far behind them. When she felt Snow wouldn't notice Emma stopped, turning back to the guards to give her a bit of a head start. She would be damned if she let Regina take her mother's heart once again. She spun the sword in her hand ready to fight but between her shoulder and her lack of energy from the magic she just used she knew she stood no chance.

"Looks like you're outnumbered sweetheart" one of the men said. They seemed scared now that she had used magic, keeping their distance.

Emma could only hope Snow was far enough away as she threw down her sword and sunk to her knees, her arms out in front of her. They swarmed her quickly, tying up her hands with rope.

Meanwhile Snow had run fast through the trees leading Emma along. When she thought they had gone far enough to find the horses again she stopped to turn and see how far back Emma was. Her eyes scanned the forest but she didn't see her. "Emma?" She called out taking a few steps back where she had just come from, her heart beating fast. "Emma!" she called but her voice only echoed through the trees.

Snow broke out into a run back down the path she had come from. Before she could reach the clearing Snow stopped dead in her tracks. Emma was being shoved into the back of a carriage, hands tied behind her back. A guard urged on the horses and the carriage jolted into motion.

"No" Snow whispered under her breath, eyes ablaze she vowed to herself to find her friend that had twice saved her life that day.

…..Maine….

The sadness etched on Snow's face, as she looked through the window of the bug, was enough indication for Neal to know she wasn't in there. They searched the station next and found out that there was a train to Boston that left late last night.

Snow let her hand trace over the hood of the bug while Neal looked over everything inside. The keys were still in it so he started it up, surprised to find it running perfectly.

"I don't get it" He said getting out and walking around again. "She wouldn't just leave this here to take a train to Boston, it means too much to her… else I don't think she would have kept it running for the last eleven years"

This was news to Snow to hear her daughter had had her car since before Henry was born. "She had this car with you?"

Neal had that same guilty look on his face as Henry when she caught him doing something. "We met in this car" _Did other things you would kill me for in this car, including probably making Henry._

This was news to Snow who seemed to look at it a bit differently. She sighed and sat on the hood, the blanket still draped over her arm. It was all she could manage at this point.

Neal stood next to her, not knowing what to do next. The bug was theirs, a symbol of their life together, and now it sat dejectedly in an empty parking lot. He ducked his head, and from out of his pocket he pulled out Emma's silver swan necklace. She had kept everything he had given her, and now she had given it all back. It hurt. He didn't want it to but it did. "Dammit"

Neal turned his back to her, his hand coming up numerous times to cover his mouth as the emotions threatened to overtake him. He had to pull it together, tell himself that Emma hadn't disappeared for good.

Snow didn't know what else to do, if Emma wasn't at the apartment, if they couldn't find her soon Snow feared they wouldn't for a long time and that was something she just couldn't handle.

Without a word they both decided to take the bug, needing that connection to Emma as they continued their trip to Boston.

…FTL…

The carriage Emma was held in finally came to a stop after crossing a stone bridge through huge walls to a small village. Passer buyers looked on as guards threw her from the back onto the cobblestone ground. Instantly she got up to run and was knocked on the back of the head sending her back down. They picked her up and led her through the village, muffled whispers trailing them all the way to a huge gray brick castle. Emma finally got a moment to look around. The castle was placed between two mountains with a river flowing beside it. The tallest towers extended high into the sky. Gray clouds covered the sky making everything look dark, though Emma was willing to bet the place never got much sun. When finally the door opened they led her into a room with a staircase ascending up. Lit torches lined the way, at the top shimmering off a stained glass window of a swan and a girl. Rubble lay on the floor from a long broken banister and there were wooden doors on all sides of her it seemed. A door creaked open and Regina came out from the second floor, her dress flowing behind her as if she were floating down the brick stairs.

Her smirk was wide as ever as she stood before the Emma, finally having found someone to use against Snow, and then before she could speak a single word there was a swirling of smoke and Rumpelstiltskin himself appeared. His skin was scaly and sparkly, his eyes black… Emma could see why Hook called him a crocodile, why his son had nightmares of him.

"Well now what do we have here?"

"She was caught helping Snow White" Regina spit out disgustedly.

Gold giggled as he stepped forward. "You don't say?" He turned his attention to Emma "You look familiar have we met before?"

The smile on his face made her think he had an idea of exactly who she was, just as he had the moment she arrived in Storybrook "No"

"No? Hmm… it must be that certain _charm_ you have"

He held his hand out and then laughed again "ah right your tied up" then bowed dramatically to her "Rumpelstiltskin and you are?"

_He was obsessed with you._ Whatever her mother had meant by that she didn't plan on giving into him now.

"Mary… Nolan"

"tsk tsk, I asked for your name… not your mother's"

Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she could stop herself. And Gold turned evilly to her. "It would be better for you to tell me dearie, your future hangs in the balance… or is it your past?"

The threat was clear in his eyes and so she gave up, trusting him in the hopes that he might help her. "Emma"

"Stop fooling around and help make her give me Snow's hiding spot!" Regina yelled her annoyance with him growing after the girls name failed in being familiar to her.

"You can do what you want dearie, but I've gotten what I need" and then he disappeared just as Emma had called "Wait!"

She couldn't believe he had just left her, with a very pissed off looking Regina nonetheless. Back in Storybrook he was definitely going to get a slap.

"I'm going to make this perfectly simple, tell me where she is or you will die"

"Did you check the woods" Emma replied, smirking at her obvious annoyance. With a lift of her hand Regina was choking her, and she was doubling over gasping for breath.

"Of course I checked the woods you insolent girl! And so help me I will find her with or without your help so I suggest you start cooperating if you wish to live!"

She let go and Emma collapsed, gasping for breath. "I don't know where she is"

"Liar!"

Emma eyed her warily. She knew there was no way in hell she would send Regina's men to that hideout under the tree. She could picture Regina arriving there with her carriages and horse, her stepping inside to Snow's surprise, and then her hand in her mother's chest. She pictured it like the time Cora had tried it, only instead of being stopped by Emma herself, the Queen would get her revenge. No she would never do it. She would protect her until her dying breath. Because she was her mother, she was family. "I told her to run; she should be miles away by now"

Regina looked ready to kill, but instead she waved her arm and the guards stepped forward. "She refuses to cooperate, bring her to the dungeons!"

And then she was being picked up by her elbows and dragged down through one of the doors. Down and then left and right and then right again. After a few minutes she stopped trying to memorize her way, for it was useless. All she knew was she was deep under the castle.

Finally they reached cells. The first one held a thin looking man with a long white beard who said nothing as they passed, in another a wife and child huddled towards the back. In another a burly looking man and so on. As they came to a stop, Emma noticed a young pregnant girl with blonde hair. They had all watched her walk down, but this girl caught her eye.

As she was put behind bars once more, her heart gripped in pain for the young woman across from her. Who knew just what pain she had gone through, what heartbreak. She reminded her of herself even though this prison seemed much more dire then the cot she had.

Emma paced the small space she had, trying to think of a way to escape. There would be no way of picking the door, no way of finding her way out even if she did, and no way of beating all of the guards blocking her path. Her only chance would be to wait until they moved her.

"It'll do you no good wasting your energy on steel and rock" The old man finally spoke, the torch on the wall reflecting in his sharp blue eyes. He walked to the edge of his cell, his hands through the bars as he pressed his head against them to watch her. He sucked his bottom lip, the wispy hair on his head standing straight up. "No use trying to get out of here, only light will chase the dark"

Emma ignored him, he was probably crazy anyway and he only served to back up what she already know. No one else seemed to notice him so she wasn't going to either.

And yet his eyes had not once left her.

…Boston…..

Night had fallen by the time they reached Boston. Though Snow had fake memories of going to the city on field trips, the actual thing took her breath away. They crossed over a huge white bridge lit up with lights and then down into a tunnel and soon they were in the heart of the city. Old tiny buildings sat between huge skyscrapers.

Neal looked at the paper he had written her address on. It took him awhile to get his bearings but finally he found the right street. The apartment was in a nice part of town, by a park. There was even a doorman named Ernie, a man with a wrinkled smile, short white hair on his head. His uniform was stiff straight. He had been all too willing to help until they mentioned Emma's name. "Emma, what do ya want with her?"

"We're just trying to find her and…"

"Oh no, I'm not dumb. I don't know how you found this place but she was only doing her job, it's not her fault you got into some trouble and she put you back in jail. You'll have to go before I call the cops. This is harassment you know"

Snow quickly placed her hand on his arm calming him. "Please we're family; we're just trying to bring her home… to her mother she's worried sick"

The man must have believed Snow. "Promise I won't regret this?" She nodded.

"Alright but only because I doubt she's up there anyway. Haven't seen her in months since a little brown haired boy came by, if you see her though tell her Ernie says hi"

They nodded and Neal held the door open for Snow. "Oh and if you see the kid, tell him batman definitely"

Neal nodded smiling. And the two of them proceeded up the stairs. "That kid…" Neal shook his head. They reached her door, a white one with writing on it.

Snow nocked after finding it looked while Neal watched her amusedly. "Here let me" he picked the lock, though it took him quite a few minutes. "Someone's paranoid" he mumbled jingling it.

The door swung open and they entered the empty apartment. It was a beautiful place, all new appliances and furniture, everything white or gray. There was a huge picture window that looked out onto the city street below.

Neal checked the fridge and the bedroom, found nothing. When he came back to the living room, he found Snow looking out. It was another letdown, another empty turn.

"If she wanted to be found she would've been here"

"We'll find her" Neal said trying to offer her some comfort.

Snow was sure she would never stop looking, but something in her heart told her Emma was in trouble. She just wasn't sure how.

…FTL…

Emma sat on her cot, head leaning against the wall as she watched the shadows flicker. There were footsteps and guars appeared with water and bread. The delusional man took none and was offered none, and when a guard stopped outside her door she ignored him at first too.

Until a gruff voice and distinct accent met her ears. "Please you must eat"

She rushed to the bars heart thudding in her chest. "Graham?" He looked strange in armor but she could see that it was him underneath his helmet. He jumped back from her not knowing why a prisoner would act so strangely. Still he handed her a piece of bread and a cup, which she took but then grabbed his hand.

"I… I know you don't know me but I know you. I know she took your heart. Please I can help you get it back if you help me" He was her best way out of here.

He stared at her, sadness etched into his face and she knew what he would say. "I'm sorry… I can't"

"No please!" She called as she watched him leave, sinking to the ground when the sounds of amour disappeared.

"Wait for the light. Only the light will chase the dark, will purify the land and make it new again"

"Please, just shut up" Emma said burying her head in her knees. "I'm stuck here until Regina decides to kill me so please just shut up.

"You're not the first" He had been repeating that over and over as well and she finally snapped.

"Not the first what?"

The man finally smiled and with one skinny arm and bony finger pointed to some rubble in the corner. "The first royal blood to find themselves in the dungeon of course"

For the first time in hours he said something he hadn't said before. She looked to where he pointed, squinting through the dim light to make it out.

It looked like a painting, of a young girl with black hair in a red dress and a crown atop her head. A smile puffed out her chubby little cheeks.

Emma sat back on her pile of hay, her eyes locked on the girl in the painting until she found sleep, tears coming from her eyes as she wished more than ever for her mother to find her.

…..

Under the cloak of night, outside the walls of the castle, Snow sat upon her horse plotting her way in. The odds seemed against her for as soon as her identity was revealed she would be trapped. Her eyes flickered one last time to the top of the castle wall and then went on to find a place to sleep the night.

…TBC…. (Shortly)

_**They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart**_


End file.
